Обменная трансфузия
by synfilifjonky
Summary: Перевод фика Exchange Transfusions автора Topaz Eyes.


Улучив момент, когда в палате Эмбер не будет Уилсона, Хаус вошел туда.  
Тяжело опираясь на трость, он стоял рядом с койкой, наблюдая за ровным дыханием больной. Казалось, она спит легким, спокойным сном. Машинально глянув на ЭКГ, Хаус удовлетворенно отметил, что все в норме.  
Затем он взял с тумбочки ее историю болезни и принялся листать.  
Вопреки совету Кадди, утверждавшей, что так будет лучше (и Хаус был с ней согласен) Уилсон не согласился отключить Эмбер от аппарата искусственного кровообращения. Он упрямо искал способ спасти ее и даже самостоятельно назначил ей гемодиализ. И - как последнюю упрямую попытку борьбы за ее жизнь - обменную трансфузию.  
Но, ко всеобщему удивлению, этот отчаянный шаг подействовал. Только вчера они успешно перевели больную на самостоятельное кровообращение и дыхание. Ей предстояла долгая реабилитация. Трансплантация почки. Но она жила. Хаус был глубоко поражен. И чувствовал невероятное облегчение.  
Он не мог понять, почему ему самому это не пришло в голову. Ведь это было так просто… Ладно, пусть Кадди и его команда не подумали об этом, но сам-то он что же?  
Наверное, поэтому он ни разу не видел Уилсона с той самой ночи, когда произошла катастрофа. Уилсон избегал его.  
Но Хаус не винил его за это.  
Хаус тряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли. "Просто смирись с этим и живи дальше, - приказал он себе. - Чем скорее все пройдет, тем лучше". Он был даже рад, что Эмбер спит, поскольку для того, что он хотел ей сказать, надо было заранее собраться с мыслями. Ради Уилсона он пять дней назад подвергся глубокой стимуляции мозга. Теперь оставалось искупить вину перед ней.  
Он нагнулся к больной и хотел было потрогать ее за плечо. Протянул руку.  
\- Эмбер…  
Но как раз в этот миг Эмбер шевельнулась, и веки ее дрогнули.  
Хаус отпрянул назад и прокашлялся.  
\- Эй…  
Эмбер медленно открыла глаза и вздохнула.  
\- Хаус… Не сказать, чтобы я была рада видеть вас первым в такой момент...  
Она перевела взгляд на белые стены.  
\- И давно я в реанимации?  
\- Порядком.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Шесть дней.  
\- И насколько все плохо?  
\- В госпитале Принстона зашили бедренную артерию и удалили одну разорванную почку. Вторую не удалось - началась желудочковая тахикардия, перешедшая в фибрилляцию, и мы подключили тебя к аппарату сердце - легкие. А печень…  
Она прерывисто вздохнула:  
\- А! Интоксикация амантадином?  
Хаус смущенно кивнул:  
\- Да.  
Эмбер облизнула растрескавшиеся губы.  
\- Значит, почкам - конец, - медленно сказала она. - А сердце… Почему же я до сих пор жива?  
\- Уилсон пошел на крайние меры. Видимо, хотел спасти тебя во что бы то ни стало… Он решил заменить твою кровь на новую.  
\- А, обменная трансфузия. Весь яд вышел с кровью… - Эмбер слабо улыбнулась. - Другого от него и нельзя было ожидать.  
Рот Хауса скривился в усмешке.  
\- Ты будешь о нем еще лучшего мнения, когда он поделится с тобой одной из своих почек. Только запомни: очередь на его печень застолбил я.  
Эмбер чуть усмехнулась.  
\- Прелестно.  
Наступила тишина, лишь гудели неоновые лампы, да издавала звуки пишущая кардиограмма. Хаус покрепче оперся на трость, готовясь к неприятному разговору.  
\- Эмбер…  
\- Да не надо мне ваших извинений, Хаус, - перебила она. - Меня вовсе не интересует, почему вы так напились в том баре... - Эмбер повернула лицо к стене.  
\- Я... я больше не буду мешать вам с Уилсоном.  
Эмбер удивленно уставилась на него.  
\- Правда? Это почему же?  
Хаус пожал плечами:  
\- Честная игра и все такое…  
Она подозрительно нахмурилась:  
\- Что-то вы темните, Хаус. Уж не совесть ли в вас заговорила?  
Хаус тяжело сглотнул и опустил голову:  
\- Не знаю.  
Голос ее потеплел:  
\- Но ведь крушение автобуса - не ваша вина. Вы не могли предугадать его заранее…  
\- Какая разница? - пробормотал Хаус, глядя в пол. - Я чуть не стал причиной твоей смерти и принес горе своему лучшему другу. Я больше не могу вставать у него на пути…  
Секунду она ошеломленно смотрела на него.  
\- Так что же вы, все отношения с ним порвете? Больше не будете дружить?  
Он глядел на нее, молча умоляя понять. Вдруг она догадалась, и ее глаза мигом наполнились слезами.  
\- Даже не знаю, что сказать…  
Хаус вскинул голову:  
\- Уилсон… Он заслуживает счастья.  
Помедлив секунду, Эмбер кивнула, глаза ее по-прежнему блестели.  
\- Да, заслуживает, - согласилась она. - Вместе со всеми, кто его любит.  
Хаус на секунду прикрыл глаза. Что это она говорит? Когда он вновь взглянул на неё, она смотрела ему в глаза с лёгкой полуулыбкой.  
И в это время они услышали, как открылась дверь.  
\- Хаус! Какого чёрта ты не в постели?  
Уилсон поставил свой кофе на столик и поспешил силой усадить Хауса на стул.  
\- Да, видишь ли, мы тут с Эмбер обсуждаем твоё будущее...  
Уилсон хмыкнул.  
\- Прекрасно! Когда разложите всё по полочкам окончательно, сообщи мне.  
Потом он повернулся к Эмбер, голос его был хриплым.  
\- Привет. Ты проснулась?..  
Он склонился над кроватью, убрал с лица Эмбер упавшую прядь волос и поцеловал ее в лоб. Эмбер вздохнула, прижавшись к нему. Тут Хаус поспешил встать, взять трость и оставить их наедине. Ему больше нечего было здесь делать.  
Но когда он уже взялся за ручку двери, Уилсон окликнул его:  
\- Хаус! Подожди!  
Хаус нехотя обернулся. Эмбер с закрытыми глазами лежала в объятиях Уилсона. Уилсон поверх ее головы серьёзно смотрел на Хауса.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - хрипло сказал Уилсон. - От нас обоих.  
Хаус сглотнул.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Я зайду к тебе сегодня…  
\- Ага.  
И Хаус вышел в коридор и закрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
